Expand.
Answer: Let's rewrite with double distribution: $\phantom{=}(-6d+6)(2d-2)$ $=-6d(2d-2) +6(2d-2)$ Now we can multiply : $=-12d^2+12d+12d-12$ Simplify: $-12d^2+24d-12$